Another Chance For Love
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: This is a revised, and I mean revised version of The Love Life of Serena Cooper. Better plot, and twisted theme. Serena Cooper meets Darien Thomas and they fall in love, however when they drift apart can Darien get another chance to get the only true love


Hey minna! I wanted to take a break from my fanfic "Days of Summer Lovin'" and write a new  
fic starring my favorite characters Serena and Darien. I dedicate this to my cousin John, who sat  
Patiently for me while I watched "Anne of Green Gables" on TV. And then gave  
Me the idea to write this fic. Also I would like to dedicate this fic to Tor-Chan aka Kawaii AAML   
Believer. You're such a great friend. Thanx for always bein there for me! And to Carla, always pushing   
Me to write. Thanx for bein my friend! Love ya guys!  
  
BTW this fic is Rated R.   
  
Hope you enjoy it, and remember Read and Review. Reviews are good. I like reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on over, Come on Over Baby!  
  
REAL Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Also Christina Aguilera's song, "Come on Over" does not belong to me. And now I ask myself...what does belong to me? This fic of course ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
Another Chance For Love  
*REVISED*  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
Serena Cooper a girl of mere 16 sat in class patiently listening to the teacher. She had  
The commitment of being a teacher herself one day in her mind. As the teacher, Mr. Patrick was  
At the board writing figures on the board, a knock was heard on the door. The class including Mr.   
Patrick turned to the door to see who it was. The principal was standing at the door with a young   
Man, no older than 18 standing beside him. The young man had dark features, dark black hair and   
Beautiful, blue stormy eyes. He looked around at his soon-to-be classmates and his eyes settled at a   
Young girl, about 16, with long blonde hair, put up in strange meatball like buns. She had beautiful  
Blue eyes and was very slim, yet looked well built. Serena and the young man made eye contact, but   
Serena turned away.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Patrick, but I'm here to introduce to you to a new student. This is Darien Thomas.  
He's just moved and started school here." The principal explained.  
"Well Darien I hope you feel welcomed here. Why don't you take a seat and we will continue on with   
The class?" Mr. Patrick suggested. "Thank you." Darien replied. He grinned and made his way to  
Serena, where there was an empty seat.  
"Hey there meatball head!" Darien said cheerfully. Serena fumed and stood, "My name is not meatball  
Head. Its Serena for your information. And if you ever call me meatball head again, I shall hurt you."  
Darien grinned again, "Really meatball head?" Without another thought or breath a notebook was flown  
Into Darien's face and everyone gasped. Darien's grinned turned into a frown, "What was that for?"  
Instead of an answer he got an angry girl walking quickly out the door. The class had ended and the   
Bell had rung. 'This sure is a spitfire,' Darien thought.   
  
Serena had never been so insulted or mad in her life. 'How dare he call me meatball head!  
That rude, egotistical idiot of a guy!' screamed Serena in her thoughts. She fumed and frowned.   
She was walking home and stopped at the lake. She looked at the beauty and for a moment forgot  
About the insult and Darien. She smiled and breathed contently. Nature always had an effect on her.  
It would always comfort her and made her peaceful. Darien was walking home and glanced at the lake  
When he spotted Serena. He didn't know whether to be mad or glad. He walked over to the beauty and  
Stood next to her as he leaned on the railing. She looked at him in disgust, "What do you want?" Darien  
Looked at her in surprise, "are you still mad at me for calling you meatball head?" She rolled her eyes.  
"I do have a name." She said. Darien nodded. "I'm sorry. Can't we be friends?" Serena stared at him, she stared  
Into his eyes. She remembered the insult and the grin. She shook her head and ran. She ran all the way home, leaving  
Behind a very confused Darien.  
  
Serena dashed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. 'That conniving little jerk!' She yelled.  
"Serena honey are you ok?" Her mother asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes mom. I'm ok. Just had to   
Check something." Serena yelled back. "All right dinner will be ready in a half-hour or so." Her mother called.  
"Thanks mom." Serena answered. Serena sighed and lay on her stomach on her bed. 'How come this has to be me?'  
She asked herself. She fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.   
  
The next day when Serena entered her class room she noted that Darien was with a bunch of guys and  
Girls, mainly the popular crowd. She sighed, held her head high and went to her seat. She had arrived to class 15   
Minutes early and waited patiently for class to begin. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see  
Her best friend Amy. "Hey Serena!" Amy said enthusiastically. "Hey Ames!" Serena replied cheerfully. Next to   
Amy was the handsome Robert. For years Serena and Robert were like brother and sister. Always hanging out and  
Goofing around. Everyone thought they were a couple. "Hey Robert!" She said. Robert smiled and said,"Hey Rena!  
Guess what? You got a little bit a dirt on your shirt." Serena grinned. "It's not going to work this time Rob!"   
Robert grabbed Serena and she squealed with laughter. Darien turned to the sound of laughter and noticed Serena  
In the arms of a handsome guy, about the age of 17. The guy, Darien noted, had brown hair and green eyes and was  
Holding Serena very close. He was whispering into Serena's ear and she listened with a smile on her face, then he  
Let go of her and she laughed whole-heartedly. Darien smiled at Serena's energy, but became jealous at the guy.   
Serena walked in front of the classroom with Robert following her.   
  
"Hey Dare, Dare!" Called a voice interrupting Darien's thoughts. It was Andrew. "Whatcha lookin at?" He asked.  
Darien nodded at Serena and Robert. "Oh I see. You've seen Robert. Rob is kinda Serena's beau, but both deny it."  
Darien nodded. He sighed and knew his efforts toward Serena would be worthless. He saw the look on her face  
When she was with Robert.   
  
At lunch Serena sat outside sitting in a field of flowers. She waited for Robert. As she sat and waited she looked around  
At her classmates. She noticed the boys, including Darien, who had become quite popular, especially with the girls,   
Were playing football. Most of the girls sat and watched Darien and the boys. Darien had caught the ball and was   
Running to the goal. He made the goal and was about to turn when he took notice of Serena. They made eye contact.  
He was about to walk over and talk to her when he saw Robert walking toward her. She also noticed Robert and  
Forgot about Darien and ran to Robert. He caught her and flung her in the air as if they both were lovers. She   
Laughed and he set her down. Darien threw the ball to the ground and marched inside.   
  
"Where were you?" Serena asked as she and Robert sat down on some rocks. "Had to help a teacher with something."He answered. "Why you missed me?" He asked with a grin. "Maybe." She said teasingly. He laughed  
And they linked arms and walked back to the school, for it was time to go back to class. They walked to their  
Next class. They separated and walked to their seats. Darien was sitting in a seat next to Serena and she saw that   
He was cross. "Are you ok?" She asked cautiously. "Why do you care?" Darien asked harshly. Serena shrugged  
And turned to face the board, but instead her attention was caught by Robert when he made face behind the teacher.  
She giggled and shook her head. Darien cleared his throat. He shuffled in his seat. He didn't know why it bothered  
Him seeing Serena and Robert flirting together. 'Because you're in love with her' his thoughts said to him. 'No I   
Don't! I haven't even known her that long! I couldn't be in love with her!' he answered back. 'Oh yes you can' his  
Thoughts replied.   
  
School let out and Serena walked out and sat waiting for Amy. Darien came out and saw Serena sitting. "So what are?   
You doing here Serena?" Darien asked. "If you must know, I'm waiting for a friend." She answered coldly. Darien  
Cringed at the coldness. "Who? Robert?" Darien asked coldly back. Serena stared at him for a moment, then   
Shook her head. "No Amy. But why would you think I was waiting for Robert?" Darien gulped, "Umm cause  
It seems you and him was more than friends." Serena giggled. "Robert and I? Together? Why does everyone?  
Suspect we are together?" She asked. Darien shrugged. Serena was grinning. "Well Mr. Thomas, don't you worry.  
Robert and I are just friends." He smirked, "What made you think I was worrying?" Serena shrugged and   
Grinned at Darien. Just then Amy came out and noticed the two. "Sorry for being late." She said. Serena grinned,"No  
Problem." Amy nodded;"By the way, Robert says yes to your question and that he decides whether or not "Lucy"  
Would make a good name." Serena burst out laughing. Darien and Amy looked puzzled. "Inside joke" she plainly said.  
Darien cleared his throat. "It certainly looks like it," Amy said with a smile. Serena grinned, "Well we better be going."  
Amy nodded. "See you around Darien!" Serena called as they walked on their way. Darien just waved back.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
A few months had passed and Darien was falling in love with Serena more each day. He would sigh as he looked  
at her. She grew into a more beautiful woman as spring bloomed in front of them. With spring arriving the Spring Dance  
was approaching. Legend was the person with whom you went with would be your soul mate forever. Darien never  
really believed in legends or myths, but for the sake of his love, he hoped it was true. He planned on asking Serena,   
but didn't know how to approach her.   
  
He heard laughter and turned to see Serena and her friends, Lita, Mina and Raye. They all seemed to have met  
one by one. All different yet all best friends. They met up with Amy, who had come out of the classroom all red and  
flushed. Serena looked at Amy and grinned. "Amy what have you been up to?" Amy blushed,"Why do you ask?"  
"Because you look like you've been busy." Serena teased. Amy smiled, "You're right. Greg grabbed me and dragged  
me into an empty classroom. He kissed me, and then asked me if I would like to go with him to the dance. And I said   
Ok, which made him even happier, so he started kissing me and well we made out." Serena and the rest   
squealed with happiness. Darien couldn't help but smile.  
  
As they walked to their next class, Serena looked up into Darien's eyes. She smiled and nodded. Darien smiled  
and they entered the classroom.   
  
A few days later, Robert and Serena were walking home. The topic of the dance came up. "So did you ask anyone?"  
Serena asked. "No no one." Robert said with a sigh. "How bout you anyone ask you to the dance?" He asked. "No."  
She said. "How bout if we go together?" Robert asked brightening both their faces with smiles. "Ok. That way we  
can enjoy ourselves, rather than be alone." Serena said. They reached her home and he said, "I'll pick you up at  
7:00 on Friday." Serena nodded and she went inside.   
  
The next day, Serena got early to school. More early than usual. She went to her classroom, expecting it to be empty,  
but there was Darien. She sighed and went inside. "Hey Serena!" He said cheerfully. "Hi Darien," She answered.  
"So what's new?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Just studying and hanging out with my friends. How bout you? Are you   
enjoying it here after a few months?" She asked. Darien thought for a minute than answered,"I like it here. Everyone  
is nice and they seem to like me." Serena laughed. "So heard about the Spring Dance?" Darien asked. Serena was  
about to answer when Robert burst in. "Hey Rena! Guess what I got a tux for the dance. What color is your dress, so  
I can match my cummerbund?" Robert asked. Serena grinned, "Hey Rob. I'm glad you got a tux. My dress is light blue." She answered. Robert burst out laughing and grabbed Serena by the waist. "Hey Darien! You got a date for  
the dance?" Robert asked. Serena looked at Darien, Darien seemed sad. "Uh no actually. But from what I understand, you and Serena are goin together." "Yea, both us couldn't find dates since last night. So we decided to go together." Robert answered grinning, still holding onto Serena. Darien nodded. Robert let go of Serena and she walked over to her seat and set her things. Darien and Robert continued talking about the game last week. Both guys were on the football team. Amy walked in and Serena waved her over. Amy walked to Serena with a grin, "So found a date yet?"  
"Actually yes. Robert." Serena answered. Amy laughed and shook her head. "Did I have to ask?" Serena also laughed. Darien looked at Serena from the corner of his eye. He sighed and wished she was his.  
  
Serena was walking home from school on Friday, the night of the dance. She stopped to look at the lake and the setting   
sun. She sighed and someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Darien. He smiled at her and she grinned up at him. "So what's up Serena?" He asked. "Oh nothing Darien. Just goin home to get ready for the dance. Have you found a date?" She replied. Darien nodded, "Yea. Christine McGuire." Serena noted that he didnt seem enthusiastic about it. She nodded. Christine McGuire was a very popular girl. She was nice; not a snob, but she and Serena never talked much. "Are you excited?" Serena asked. Darien shrugged,"I wasn't planning on taking Christine." Serena raised an eyebrow. "Than who were you going to invite?" Serena asked. Darien shook his head and caressed Serena's cheek. "Promise me something Serena." She nodded. "Promise to save me a dance." Serena nodded again. Darien kissed her cheek and left quietly. Serena breathed,"Darien what are you doing to me?"   
  
**************************************************************************************  
That night as Serena got ready for the dance she remember Darien and the look on his face and what he had told her. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless dress in ice blue, a pearl necklace and a pair of pearl earrings. Her hair was left down, with a pair of silver clips, holding her hair up. She wore light makeup and she smiled. The doorbell rang and she heard her mom, "Serena! Robert's here!" Serena looked at herself once more.   
She ran out the door and downstairs to the handsome Robert. Serena was taken back at the sight of Robert. He was clearly handsome in his tux. He smiled and Serena grinned up at him. "Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and they drove to the dance.  
  
The dance was decorated beautifully. Darien sat with a bunch of girls and guys with Christine. He was bored. He had nothing in common with them and he was very disappointed in the personality of Christine. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful inside out. Only Serena was. He sighed and glanced around and saw an angel. It was Serena, arm in arm with Robert. She was smiling and he was talking to her. They made their way to the dance floor, Darien staring at Serena. The songs became more and more slow and Serena and Robert embracing closer. Darien's hands were in fists as he watched in envy. He was ready to punch Robert and steal Serena away. He stood and looked at Christine, "Would you like to dance?" He asked loudly. Serena heard Darien's voice and saw him; his hand outstretched waiting for Christine's hand. She stared at Darien. If Robert was handsome, than Darien was hot. It seemed that the tux was made just for him. His dark features were outlined with the tux as a read rose sat in the pocket. She stared at him and didn't know why. She saw Christine in the arms of Darien and she glared at Christine. She gasped quietly. She never was jealous of Darien's flirtatious attempts on other girls. But this was different. She realized she loved him. She was too late. She covered her head into Rob's jacket. Darien noticed how close Serena had gotten to Robert. He cursed under his breath and excused himself from Christine and went outside.  
  
Outside Darien fumed and punched the tree with anger. 'If I want something I gotta go after it' he thought to himself. He nodded and marched back in with determination. As he entered the gym, he saw that Christine was walking to him. He passed her and went right to Serena. "May I cut in?" He asked. Serena looked up and saw that it was Darien. She smiled. Robert grinned, "Well you promise you wont run away?" Serena laughed and nodded. Robert left Serena and Darien took her into his arms. She sighed and they swayed to the music. "I hope I hadn't disturbed you too. You seemed to be enjoying yourselves." Darien said. Serena glanced at him, "Darien I don't care. I don't care for Robert that way. We are here as friends." Darien nodded. "Well then it won't bother him, or you or me when I say...Serena I love you." Serena gasped and Darien kissed her tenderly on the lips. He broke it to see if she was mad or happy. Serena opened her eyes. "I love you too." Darien smiled and couldn't believe his luck. They spent the rest of the night together at the dance.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
With spring, summer came. Serena and Darien were finally a couple. They spent their time going to the movies, going to the mall, walking together at the park. Just doing things a couple would do.   
  
Serena's birthday had arrived and Darien had arranged a night Serena would never forget. She was turning 17, so he decided to take her to a romantic dinner, and afterwards a walk through the park, and maybe a boat ride on the lake. Then they would go for a show at the new playhouse in downtown Tokyo.   
  
Serena didn't know about Darien's plans, but she knew he was going to pick her up for a surprise in store for her. She was ready when the doorbell rang, and left with Darien.  
  
After a very romantic dinner, and a boat ride on the lake, the two drove to the playhouse, where they would see "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." They had entered the playhouse and they watched the show.   
  
As the show ended, Serena reminisced of the whole night. She was so filled with joy, she had her eyes closed, and so Darien gently tapped her and she opened her eyes to see Darien smiling down at her. They grasped each other and headed to Darien's car.  
  
Once in the car, Serena turned to Darien and said, "Darien, I don't want the night to end. You've made it so wonderful!" Darien grinned, "Im glad you enjoyed it. I don't want to end either Serena." They kissed passionatly for a while, and it began to get more physical. Serena moaned as Darien held her in his arms. They broke the kiss for air, but remained in each other's arms. "Serena" Darien breathed. "Oh Darien" Serena whispered. "Serena, are you sure this is what you want?" Darien asked cautiously. "Yes Darien. I want to be in your arms forever." Serena answered. That's what Darien only needed to drive off to his home. That night Serena and Darien both experienced one another in pleasure, which remained in their memories for the rest of their lives. For the first time they experienced being one with each other by lovemaking. They were soulmates who became one.  
  
  
Many months passed. Their love grew more and more. They loved one another yet, their happiness would have to be put to an end when one day Darien announced that he was moving. He had been excepted to a college in another country called America. Serena was proud of him, she cried. She loved him, but decided he needed this. It was important for him, but he promised he would come back.  
  
About 6 months later, Serena heard very little from Darien. She began to wonder about their love. One day, walking home from school, she saw there was a letter from Darien! She hastly opened it. In the letter, Darien explained to Serena it seemed that he preferred living in America. He was sorry, bu he did not believe that it was right to have her wait for him, when he was not coming back. He wanted to let her know they were through and that she would always be in his heart, but they couldn't be together. Serena cried for weeks, stopped eating and even stopped sleeping. But after weeks of turmoil, she knew she would never be hurt by any one, or no man man, and especially not from Darien.  
*********************************************************************************************  
10 Years Later  
  
Serena Cooper a young 26-year-old writer and engineer had appointments lined up from Tuesday until next year. She was a rich, educated and well famous engineer, yet she was the most single and sought after woman by all men. She never fell in love after her sudden separation from Darien. He had left her and never returned. She would never forgive him, or go out with any other man. She never trusted them.   
  
Darien Thomas a well known Advertising Manager. He was a busy man and had no time for social calls or love or dates. After leaving Serena he seemed to have lost all hope in finding love. He tried forgetting her. He knew they would never be able to be together. After he had moved, he lost contact, then his love for Serena. He was the sexiest bachelor, wanted by every woman. But he cared for none of them.  
  
10 years later, these two would meet again. At the 10 year reunion of their high school graduating class. He didn't look forward to it, for he knew she would be there. He would have to answer to her. She dreaded going. Seeing him meant that she would have to see his ungrateful face. He had made her believe he had loved her. In return she gave him his love, only to be stabbed by heartbreak.  
  
But as fate had it, these two would meet earlier than expected. Both of their corporations emerged into a one trust where they would have to work side by side, for both were the most successful in their field of work. She would have to plan and manage the sales and he would advertise them to the world.  
  
At a meeting set, the two would see each other for the first time in 10 years. As he entered the room, he saw her. Early as always, she had her hair cute short to her shoulders. It was down. Her eyes were blue as ever, covered with a pair of glasses that suited her. She wore a red business suit.   
  
When he had entered the room, she knew it was him. He wore a black business suit with a blue tie. His features were grown into a man and his hair was black and his eyes were blue and stormy as they were always.  
  
The meeting began. "I would like to introduce you all to Serena Cooper. She is our inspiration and our muse. She will come up with our advertisements. Also I would like to introduce you to Darien Thomas. Our new chief and commander. He will assist Miss Cooper in the advertising scheme. With that said. Let us begin!" Said their boss Mr. Riley. Mr. Riley was an old man, late 60's with a white mustache and hair. He was a kind and loving man who loved all his employees.   
  
Serena sighed as she worked on their new product. She never once spoke to Darien, but knew she had to. As she pushed he glasses up her nose, she felt a presence in her room and she turned to see the gaze of Darien Thomas.   
  
She sighed and said, "Hello, Mr. Thomas. May I help you with anything?" Darien noticed the coldness and knew this would be happening.   
"Serena...." He trailed. Serena noticed his look of pain. Then she remember her own pain. She put a wall between her emotions and her heart.   
Darien sighed. "Listen. Before we leave today I wanted to tell you. The only reason I never came back was I thought, and convinced myself that we would never be able to together. I never wanted or meant to hurt you. You never deserved to be hurt, but I thought that you deserved better than me. Someone you would be happy with." Darien explained calmly.   
"Darien Thomas. That was in the past. Yes it effected me a whole lot. But I want you to know that you will never be in my life again. When this is done I am putting you behind me once again. Rather than you sticking around and trying to get passed your stupid ideas of why we couldn't be together, you decided to leave. We could have worked it out. I loved you. And now you're the last person I would ever want to see. So if you excuse me." Serena said with such harshness and coldness. With that she grabbed her jacket and left the room.   
He stood in pain and anguish. 'Oh Serena' he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Serena was at her apartment making dinner. She was also listening to her answering machine, which was filled with messages from co-workers. One message made her stop and listen. After all this time she couldn't believe she was hearing his voice again. "Hey Rena its me! Guess what I'm in town. And I'm just dieing to see you again! Call me at 234-5678. I miss ya!" It was Robert. She smiled and jumped for joy as if she was 16 again.   
She picked up the phone and called Robert right away.   
"Hello?" It was Robert.   
"Hey Rob! Guess who?" Squealed Serena in the phone.   
"Rena?" Rob asked surprised.   
"Who'd you think? The Easter Bunny?" Serena laughed.   
Robert laughed and sighed, "What's new Rena? You don't know how much I have missed you." Serena sat back on her couch and sighed, "Well I've been ok. Working mostly. I've missed you too. When can I see you?"   
Robert smiled, "We'll you'll just have to wait. I have a big surprise for you." Serena raised her eyebrow, "You do? What is it? Please tell me!" Robert chuckled, "You just got to wait." Serena giggled. "Listen Rena, I got a meeting in 5 minutes. I'll see you soon ok?" Robert said. "Ok. Can't wait." Serena replied. "Bye." Robert said. "Bye,"said Serena.  
  
The next day Serena sat in the conference room waiting for the rest of her co-workers, Darien entered the room and made eye contact with Serena. She turned quickly and smoothed her jacket. He sighed and sat down. Mr. Riley came in and announced, "We have a new employee today, who will be part of the family. Please welcome Robert Smith." Serena raised her head as Robert's familiar face smiled at her. She squealed and launched herself toward him. Mr. Riley smiled, "You were right when you said Serena knew you." Serena blushed, and Robert laughed. "Is this is the surprise that you had in store?" Serena asked. Robert's eyes were twinkling, "Yup," he said with a laugh. Serena hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, Darien cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. Robert looked around the room, as his arm lay on Serena's shoulder. He saw Darien and with a broad smile said, "Hey Dare, is that you?" Darien forced a smile and stood to shake hands with Robert. "What are you doing here?" Darien asked. "Well I finally got the deal I was looking for, including more." He answered looking at Serena. Serena smiled at Robert. She was glad her past was not hard anymore on her.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
After a few months, Serena and Robert's relationship was kindled once more as they grew on each other. However, Serena and Darien's relationship dampered as their work progressed. Neither agreed on anything and fought constantly. Robert consoled Serena, and Darien found comfort in one-night stands, never attempting to find love. Everyone also noticed the hostility between Serena and Darien, and the strong friendship between Serena and Robert. Their relationship was always on top of everyone's minds as they gossiped and rumored of a secret love burning between Robert and Serena.  
  
The time had arrived for the high school reunion. Serena anxiously awaited. She couldn't wait to see her old friends and teachers. Robert would be taking her, but she was afraid of comfronting Darien. Although they worked together, they were worlds apart. Serena sighed as she looked in the mirror one last time. She was ready for the reunion. She wore a simple skirt and blouse and was ready for Robert to arrive. They had decided to go together. As Serena looked in the mirror, she thought what it would be like if she were going with Darien, but realized her chance with Darien was lost. She saw him with a different girl each week, and knew he would never be a commited man. The doorbell rang and it was Robert. He wore a dark suit and looked quite handsome. Serena smiled at Robert and they walked to his car and drove to their old high school.  
  
When arriving to the high school, it looked as if they were 16 again, and going to a dance. Serena smiled as she remembered old memories. Robert escorted her into the gym and all of a sudden a loud squeal washeard from across the gym. Mina, Serena's old friend had spotted Serena and flung herself on Serena. Serena cried in joy as the two hugged and laughed. When they parted, Serena noticed Mina's swollen belly.   
"Who's the father? And why didn't I know about this?" Serena asked. Mina sighed. "Andrew. And we eloped." Mina answered plainly. Both girls burst out laughing.   
Robert smiled as Serena was reaquainted with her friends. However, someone else was watching Serena with admiration.   
Darien had arrived about 10 minutes before Serena, and had seen her entrance. Although he had seen her almost every day at work, he never stopped admiring her. He was in love with her, and nothing would change that. He had reaquainted with his old friends, and stood watching Serena as his friends talked. Serena was turning around to face Robert, when she made eye contact with Darien. They stared at one another, but then they both turned away, for a certain girl distracted Darien he had not seen for 10 years. Christine McGuire walked to Darien and they hugged.   
"Darien! Oh it's so good to see you!" Christine said. "I've heard you've been doing well."  
Darien nodded and smiled, "So how have you been, Christine?" Christine bit her lip, "Good; actually, I just got separated from my husband. We're getting divorce and Im single." Darien grinned and moved closer to Christine, "So you are?" Christine smiled back at Darien and they disappeared for the most part of the night.   
  
Serena saw the two leave and tried very hard to not get jealous. She looked at Robert and just stared as he talked and laughed with his friends. Serena sighed. She like Robert alot, but her heart belonged to Darien.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
4 Months Later  
  
As their work became more comfortable and they began to put their new product on the market, a benefit was coming up and Serena and Robert decided to go with each other. As the night came, Robert picked up Serena promptly at 7:00. During the car ride Serena chatted happily and noted that Robert was awfully quiet. When she asked him what was wrong, he sighed and smiled, "Serena I need to talk to you." Serena looked at Robert curiously. She nodded to indicate she was listening. "Serena," Robert began, "I want to tell you I care about you. A great deal in fact. I love you. And I want you to be my wife." Serena gasped. Robert reached in his tuxedo jacket and showed Serena a ring. She started crying. "Serena will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Robert asked. Serena smiled and said, "I would love to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you." Robert smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He gently kissed her and she returned the kiss. He held her hand and they drove to the benefit.   
  
As they arrived to the benefit, Darien glanced at Serena and how much she had grown to a beautiful woman. He sighed and grabbed his date's waist closer to him. He had come with Christine. Ever since the reunion, all the tabloids were talking about the couple Darien and Christine. They were always together and for a good 4 months, Darien found pleasure in Christine, but she was getting boring. His love for Serena grew more and more. He wanted her very badly. Yet he knew it was too late.  
  
Serena and Robert walked in smiling and chatting away. Mr. Riley smiled and walked over to the couple. A few others walked over and suddenly a great sound of cheering was heard. Serena and Robert were smiling and beaming. Serena lifted her left hand, and on her ring finger was a large rock. Darien suddenly felt as if his world was crashing. He knew this was going to happen, but didn't do anything to stop it. He sighed and excused himself. Robert was holding Serena as they walked to their table. They embraced and began dancing. Serena glanced around the room, and noticed that Darien wasn't around. She shrugged and laid her head on Robert's shoulder, as he said romantic nothings in her ear. Serena blushed and smiled and sighed contently. Yet she felt something was missing. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She wished she knew what it was. As she glanced up, she made eye contact with Darien; he looked handsome as ever, even more in his tux. She noted that he always looked good in a tux. He turned away and embraced Christine closer to him. She smiled as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. Serena grew mad, but shrugged it off, not knowing what was going on.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
5 Months Later  
  
It had been 5 months since Robert and Serena announced their engagement. Darien was known as a womanizer and now was in the pleasure of his ex- Christine McGuire. They had been sighted in luxurious restaurants and places. Always arm in arm happy and smiling. Serena and Robert were planning their wedding as happy as they were. Serena was happy and was very much in love, or so she thought. She lay at night thinking of her life, her past, and her future with Robert. But she couldn't see it. She would start dreaming of her life with Robert, but in the end see Darien's face. She sighed and didn't know what these emotions were. As she looked at the pictures of Darien and Christine, she wanted to punch Christine's smiling mouth. She knew she loved Robert, but not the way she felt about Darien. With Robert, she knew she would be happy, but they're would never be real love. With Darien, they're was passion and a need for him. Serena knew whom she loved, yet she didn't want to lose the happiness, she didn't want to be pining miserably away for Darien Thomas. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
The days approached for Robert and Serena's wedding. The whole staff of the corporation was invited, and the night before the wedding a party was held for the couple. Robert and a bunch of men were talking, so Serena stepped out onto the balcony. Out of the shadows the figure of Darien Thomas appeared. Serena gasped and stared at him. He looked awful, as if he was ill. He sighed and looked at Serena. "Serena..." he said quietly. "Darien, what do you want?" Serena asked. "What I want is gone now." Darien said plainly. Serena looked at him confused. Darien looked at Serena's beautiful eyes. He grabbed her and she gasped, "Don't you see. I want you. I love you Serena. I always will." Darien said and then grabbed Serena firmly and fully and with passion kissed her on the lips. He didn't let go, only to pour his heart and soul into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and abusively kissed her. She stood still, shocked, but finally let into the kiss. She moaned in pleasure and they kissed until they had left reality. He finally let go, both in need of oxygen. She gasped for air and almost fell from her light headiness. He grabbed her and drew her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and knew he wanted her right now and right there. Her eyes were filled passion and need for him.   
  
He knew she wanted him and so he said, "Ditch him and come with me." Serena absent-mindedly nodded and followed him, where they hoped on his motorcycle and drove off to a hotel. Serena squealed in joy as she remember the days when they were young and he had the same motorcycle and the joy when they rode off in it. She felt so free and happy as the wind blew through her hair as Darien stepped harder and the motorcycle zoomed even faster. Darien grinned in admiration of Serena's youthfulness. He missed her and now he knew they were going a higher level than expected, but he knew he wouldn't regret it and he didn't care. He only knew that the woman he only loved was sitting behind him, clinging onto him and was laughing. He enjoyed the feel of Serena, as she cuddled closer to him.   
  
They arrived at the hotel and they stood in anticipation in front of their room door. Darien noticed Serena was very quiet, so he leaned and kissed her softly and tenderly on the lips. When he had kissed her, Serena knew she was alright. She sighed and smiled at Darien he opened the door, and they stood and looked at the room. Serena had never seen such a beautiful hotel room. Darien glanced at Serena, and grabbed her quickly and carried her into the room and they made love through out the night.  
  
When they woke up in the morning, Serena knew what she did was right and knew that Darien loved her. They looked at each other. They tried very hard not to kiss or touch each other, they were very much filled with passion, yet they knew if they went back, everyone would want to know where they disappeared to.   
  
"What now Darien?" Serena asked quietly.   
"I don't know Sere." Darien said thinking. "We could go back. But wouldn't that be a bit dangerous?"  
Serena smiled and walked over to Darien, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't care", She said, "As long as Im with you." Darien grinned and Serena hugged him and the both fell back on the bed, where Darien playfully attacked Serena and they made love once again.   
  
When they did decide to go back, they held hands and went inside their office where Robert was waiting worriedly. When they entered, Robert saw Serena and ran to her and embraced her, "Serena, I was so worried! Where have you been!" Serena looked at Darien and he smiled back reassuringly. "Robert we need to talk." Robert nodded. "I noticed you came in here with him." Serena nodded. "Robert, as much as I care about you, I don't love you, the way I love Darien. Im sorry but I can't marry you." She explained. Robert was outraged. "WHAT!" He bellowed. "You mean to tell me you going to leave me after all that he's done to you!" Serena nodded. "Im sorry." She turned and holding hands with Darien, they walked out.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
The months that Darien and Serena spent together were precious and special. They spent their lives as a couple would in love. They held hands and kissed. They went out alot and loved spending time together. They also spent time making love. In time, about the 3rd month of their relationship, Serena got quite sick, so she went to the doctor. The news was surprising...she was pregnant!  
  
Serena stood mouth wide at the news. She couldn't believe it! She was pregnant and with Darien's child! She was so happy she quickly drove to Darien's home to tell him the good news. But once there she found another surprise waiting for her to shatter her world.   
  
She entered his apartment with the spare key he had given to her. She looked around and knew he was home, because she saw his jacket and briefcase on the floor. She looked around and heard voices in his bedroom. She faced the door, and noticed the door was closed ajar. She pushed it open and saw Darien and another woman in his bed kissing about to engage in something that looked more than it was supposed to! Serena cried out and Darien and the woman's head turned to her. Darien looked at Serena wide eyed. The woman smirked. It was Christine McGuire!   
  
"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you! You made me leave for this crap! Well fine! If Im not good enough for you and our child I'll just leave!" Serena cried and stormed out of the apartment.   
Darien called out after her, and pushed Christine away. He ran after Serena, and stopped her just as she was about to go into the elevator.   
  
"Serena! Wait! Please let me explain!" Darien shouted. Serena glared at him. "What? Your gonna tell me she means nothing to you?" Serena asked sarcastically. Darien looked at her, "What did you mean about our child?" Serena shook her head and began sobbing, "Im pregnant Darien." Darien gasped. "Serena is this true?" Serena nodded, "But it's not important now huh?" She turned to enter the elevator, but Darien stopped her again and spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "I love you. Christine doesn't mean anything. She was the one who forced herself on me. Please forgive me!" Darien pleaded. Serena shook her head in frustration. She punched Darien and ran way, she ran down the flight of stairs, but Darien ran after her. She suddenly felt a knife wrenching pain in her stomach. She winced in pain and cried out as she clutched her stomach. "Serena!" Darien shouted as Serena kneeled to the floor in pain.  
  
Serena woke up to find herself in a hospital. She tried getting up, but it was very painful, but she was able to push herself with her elbows. She saw Darien asleep in the corner, and flowers everywhere. Darien began to stir and felt a gaze on him. He opened his eyes and saw that Serena was awake.   
  
"Serena! You're awake!" He said walking over to her.   
"What happened, and what are you doing here?" Serena asked coldly. "Serena, you lost the baby." Darien said sadly. Serena gasped and began sobbing. Darien tried comforting her. "GO AWAY DARIEN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU! JUST GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE!" Serena shouted. Darien knew this was the end. He looked at her one more time, and left Serena sobbing. He lost his one true love.   
  
  
Serena hadn't eaten; slept, or spoken in days after learning she had lost her child. She only sat staring at the wall. She heard a knock on the door, and saw Robert! She gasped and smiled for the first time in days. "Serena," Robert breathed. " Oh Robert!" Serena said. They hugged and he sat down next to her holding her hand, comforting her.   
  
"Oh Robert Im so sorry! You were right. Im so sorry!" She said, her eyes brimming with tears. Robert shushed her and wiped away her tears. "Its alright, Rena," Robert whispered. He knew she was giving him another chance. "I love you," he said softly. She smiled, "I love you too." Robert smiled, "Rena wanna give it another chance? Will you marry me?" Serena smiled and nodded. She knew she had a future with Robert.   
*********************************************************************************************  
The day of the wedding arrived. Robert and Serena decided to have a small wedding, and to have it early. Serena looked at herself. Though she had lost Darien, she knew she would be happy with Robert. She sighed and thought, 'This is your life now, Serena Cooper. Now you'll be Mrs. Serena Smith.' She sighed again and thought, 'I would be so much happier as Serena Thomas, the wife of Darien Thomas.' But she knew he had hurt her so much. She would always love Darien, but he the past. She stood dreaming of marrying Darien, but stopped when Amy, her maid of honor announced it was time. Serena sighed, looked at herself once more in the mirror and nodded.   
  
As she made her way down the aisle, her thoughts reverted back to Darien. She shook her head and smiled at Robert, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle at the altar. As she glanced at the familiar faces, they took the shape of Darien's handsome face. She stopped and wished it were really him. She shook her head and continued down the aisle. She didn't know why all of a sudden she couldn't stop thinking of Darien. 'He hurt me! I can't love someone who hurt me' She thought. 'But you know he is your true love. Your only love' Her thoughts argued back. She sighed and walked on to Robert, who was smiling for her.  
  
She finally reached the altar and linked arms with Robert. He smiled at her and she smiled back.   
"We are gathered here in the name of God, to wed these two in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not wed, let them speak or forever hold their peace..." The priest said.   
  
He was interrupted when a crash was heard and Darien burst through the doors. "I object!" He said. "Darien!" Serena cried.   
"Serena please forgive me. I love you. I am so sorry I hurt you! She didn't mean anything. I can't stop thinking of you and our child. I need you. I can't live without you! I only need you. I want to have children with you. Please marry me. Please!" Darien pleaded.   
  
Serena looked at Darien, then back at Robert. She turned to Darien, "Darien you hurt me! I can't ever forgive you for what you did! How will I know you won't hurt me!"   
Darien's eyes were filled with tears, "I love you and I need you. That's all I can tell you. I want to marry you and wake up and see your face every morning. Im sorry I hurt you. It hurts me that I hurt you. I can never imagine hurting you again Serena."   
Serena began to also cry. "Darien." She whispered.  
  
Robert knew she loved Darien, yet he also loved Serena. "Serena, I love you. This guy left you a long time ago. You don't deserve a jerk like him. Don't you know he's a womanizer? Do you think he'll stay with you?" Robert pleaded with Serena.   
"Oh Robert, as much as I love you and care for you, I can't help but just care for you in a way that we can't love each other in a marriage sort of way. Yes we would be happy, but how long? Till we learn that we didn't really love one another? I love Darien, I need him. I love him to know I will forever be his soul mate whether he may be a womanizer, but I also know that he needs me, the way I need him. Im sorry Robert." Robert couldn't believe how Serena could love someone who hurt her so much.   
  
"Serena, I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please take care of yourself." Robert answered. Serena kissed Robert on the cheek. "Darien, your a lucky man. You got a real, precious woman here." Robert said. Darien nodded and smiled.   
  
Serena turned to Darien and embraced him in a kiss that shocked everyone. He kissed her and they looked in each other's eyes. Darien carried Serena out the church. "Darien," Serena said, "I love you and I will marry you." Darien smiled and kissed her again. They entered the church once more and asked the audience if they would stay to see the wedding of Darien and Serena. The audience applauded and cheered.   
  
Serena and Darien were married, and as they said their vows they knew they wouldn't believe of hurting each other. They needed each other and that's what mattered. They kissed as their wedding came to an end, and their future began, with their past behind them.  
  
~THE END~  
For Now  
  
  
  
  
  
What you think? PLEASE TELL ME! READ AND REVIEW! Tell me! You want an epilogue? Anything? Please email me! And review! Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
